Servant Girl
by The Professional Otaku
Summary: Reader x Mikaela Two-shot.
1. Servant Girl

Servant Girl (Mikaela HyakuyaXHuman!Female!Reader)

By: Sanura-chan

(First name) (Last name) had been a regular girl, until the vampire takeover. When she was 8, Ferid Bathory, one of the vampire nobles, had taken her school's kids to Sanguinem himself, not ordered some lower-level bloodsucker to do it for him, after her teacher died. A strange, short, pink-haired girl with red eyes happily informed all the children that all the humans over age 13 had been killed by a virus, like in the movies. And that they, the vampires, had decided to take all the human children into 'protective custody'. The men and women in white cloaks milled among the crowd and handed out uniforms, white and black dresses with hoods for the girls, and white and black hoodies and white shorts for the boys. Everyone got blue bands for their wrists and ankles, and a matching blue collar, with nametags, like livestock.

As we filed out of the hall in terrified silence, broken by the occasional heartbroken sob, I couldn't help but worry about my parents. Were they actually dead? I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice a white-clad figure approach me. I jerked in surprise and fear when a silver-haired vampire lay his large, gloved hand on my shoulder. My (Eye Color) eyes widened in sudden terror, staring up at him. "And where are you going, little one~?" he cooed, grabbing my shoulder forcefully. Kids around me were staring at me with wide, guilt-filled eyes, since they weren't doing anything to stop this. I blinked rapidly, starting to hyperventilate. "No, I think I'll keep you for myself~~"

"Ferid, what are you doing?" The pink-haired girl had joined us on the stone bridge, and the children surrounding us fled, not quite running. "You know drinking straight from them is against the law. We went over this."

"Third Progenitor Krul Tepes!" Ferid exclaimed, turning, still holding me, dragging me, now. "Don't worry, Krul. I wasn't going to feed. In fact, I was just about to come find you, and ask if I could have this one as one of my servants. A maid, perhaps."

She looked down at me, and I gazed up at her pleadingly, tearing up. "Whatever," she said. "Just don't feed from her or kill her, same as with the others."

He nodded eagerly. "I won't, Krul." He turned to me, red eyes glimmering. "Come along, little one~" he sang. "You're coming with me!" The tears overflowed, and my (E/C) eyes misted over, but I followed obediently, not wanting to be hurt. Ferid hummed as he dragged me to a huge mansion with deep red curtains. He spread his arms excitedly, finally releasing me. "Welcome to your new home," he said, grinning wolfishly. I collapsed wearily to the stone ground, the stones cold on my bare legs.

"...?" I mumbled brokenly.

"What was that?" He asked, cupping a gloved hand to one pointed ear.

"Why me?" I repeated, staring up at him.

He ruffled my (Hair Color) hair. "You caught my attention. I wanted you for myself. You're just my type, too~~" I shivered apprehensively, but followed him inside.

Two-ish years later, I was nine or ten now, I noticed a boy around my age come up the bridge that served as our driveway. "Ferid-sama," I called timidly, not wanting to annoy him, "there's a boy coming to the door. Would you like me to show him in?"

He brightened and jumped off the stairs. "Yes, thank you (Annoying Nickname)-chan!" He chirped. "I'll be in the dining room."

I bowed. "It's no trouble, Ferid-sama." I made my way to the door, since Ferid-sama trusted me not to run away. I reached up a slender pale hand to the handle and pulled it open with effort. "Welcome," I said to the boy who stood patiently outside. He looked shocked, blue eyes that reminded me of the sky we no longer saw wide. The boy had short, kind of curly, pale blond hair that barely reached his chin, and he wore the same livestock uniform as all the other guys. "Ferid-sama is in the dining hall."

"A-Are you..." he hesitated, then glanced at me, my (E/C) eyes and uniform dress. "You're human, right?" I nodded.

"My name's (F/N) (L/N)," I told him shyly, not entirely sure why I was telling him this.

"I'm Mikaela Hyakuya." He said. "Why are you here? It's after curfue..."

"Oh...um...well, I-I work here...kinda..." I blushed lightly. "It's...kinda hard to explain..." I shook myself, then gestured behind me. "Ferid-sama's in the dining hall," I repeated.

He nodded and stepped inside. "Thanks," he told me. "It was nice meeting you, (Y/N)-chan," he said, smiling kindly.

"Erm...y-you too," I told him, leading him to the dining hall. "Ferid-sama," I said respectfully. "Mikaela-sama is here."

"Just Mika is fine, (Y/N)-chan," the blond said.

"Excellent!"Ferid-sama exclaimed joyously, eyeing Mika like a predator. "(A/N)-chan, give little Mika and I some privacy."

For once, I hesitated to follow Ferid-sama's orders. I knew what Mika was here for, what Ferid-sama was going to do to him. "(Y/N)-chan," Mika said gently. "Go. I'll be fine." He smiled bravely.

" A-As you wish, Mikaela-sama..." I bowed and backed out of the room, and a second later, Mika's pained cries echoed throughout the mansion. I winced in sympathy.

Mika visited the mansion more and more often over the next two years, and Ferid-sama was happy, joyous, even. He gave me bigger rations and allowed me to wash my clothes more often. He even allowed me into his library now! I hadn't asked, though, or even told him of my love to read. The only one I'd told was Mika, who was easily my best friend in this hell hole, and quite possibly my crush. Oh, Mika didn't know how I felt, of course. But about two years after I saw him visit the first fime, I ran into him in the hallway.

Literally.

I was carrying Ferid-sama's clean, folded laundry to his room, and I couldn't see very well. I rounded a corner, hit someone, and toppled to the ground, dropping the uniforms around me. I immediately scrambled to my feet, bowing as low as I could, (E/C) eyes wide with fear. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Onii-sama, that was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. My apologies." I heard a stifled laugh, and risked a glance upwards. My (E/C) eyes widened as I saw Mika, nearly doubled over trying to contain his laughter, and not a vampire in sight. I sighed in sudden relief. "You could've said something..." I muttered, picking up the laundry.

"I dunno..." he teased. "You're not usually this polite, (Y/N)-chan." He bent over as well and helped me collect the laundry.

I sat back on my heels and studied his face. Mika was a lot paler than usual, and his normally vibrant blue eyes looked drawn, and tired. But he kept smiling, like there was nothing he'd rather be doing than trading blood for supplies and favors with a vampire noble. "Mika-kun...are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" He looked back at me, blue eyes twinkling normally. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" His brow furrowed as he looked me over in concern. "Are _you_ okay? Has he bitten you?"

I blinked and laughed helplessly. "Yeah, no. I'm fine. I can't believe _you,_ of all people, are asking _me_ if I've been bitten..." I giggled. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then winced. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked worriedly, as a dark red stain appeared and spread from his shoulder. I bit my lip, hurriedly dropped off the laundry, and helped Mika into my makeshift clinic, where I went to treat my own bites and wounds.

"I told you, I'm fine," he protested.

"Mmm...no. You're not. See?" I pointed to the growing reddish-brown stain. "If you want this to stay a secret from Yuichiro-san, then you can't go home to the orphanage all bloody and pale." I plucked at his shirt. "Lemme bandage you up, at least."

Mika blushed, but did as he was told and removed his bloody hoodie, throwing it down the laundry chute. The bite wasn't that bad. Just two neat little holes bleeding sluggishly. It looked to me that Ferid-sama hadn't hit a major vein, which was good. I quickly grabbed the gauze and wrapped up Mika's wound, layering it, so that even if it bled, it wouldn't show through to his clothes. "There," I said, satisfied, handing him a new hoodie. "Now you need to eat and rest, okay?"

Mika sighed, but nodded. "Thanks, (Cute Nickname)-chan."

"(C-C/N)?" I repeated, stuttering a little in my shock. He nodded. I flushed. "Wh-What were you doing, wandering the halls, anyway?" I challenged. "You shouldn't exert yourself so soon after being fed on..."

Mika raised a slender blond eyebrow. "Are you speaking from experience?" I nervously shook my head. "Well...can I trust you?" He eyed me as I nodded. "I was looking for something."

My (E/C) eyes widened in interest. "What were you looking for?"

"Something." He shrugged wildly. "Something to help me get my family out of here. Everyone at the Hyakura Orphanage." I hesitated, wondering if I should betray Ferid-sama in the way I was thinking. "What? What is it?"

I bit my lip, then took a deep breath. "In Ferid-sama's office...there's a map, of the entire city. And it's exits."

He grabbed my shoulders excitedly. "Are you sure, (C/N)-chan? It shows the exits?" I nodded, (H/C) hair bobbing with my movements. Mika pulled me into a tight hug before running out. "Thanks, (C/N)-chan!"

Face flaming red, I waved. "N-No problem, Mika-kun..."

He turned and yelled back to me, still running. "I'll come back, I promise!" I blinked in confusion. "After my family, I'm coming back for you! Promise!" He grinned widely, and that's my last memory of that kind, hopeful boy.

As the weeks passed, I waited by the windows facing the bridge, expecting to see Mika running up. Ferid-sama was kinder than ever, other than when he fed on me, which he was doing a lot more often now. Eleven months passed before I accepted that Mika wasn't coming back, that he had only befriended me to get the map and escape.

One day, Ferid-sama was uncharacteristically talkative after biting me. He normally babbled about how sweet my blood was and how annoying work was. "You know, (A/N)-chan," he remarked to me. "I miss Mika-chan..."

My ears perked up from where I sat against the wall, recovering from his bite. "M-Mika-kun...?" My face hardened as I remembered the bogus promise he made me when he disappeared from my life. "What about him?"

"Oh!" Ferid-sama laughed. "What a venemous glare, (A/N)-chan! I only meant that little Mika-chan won't be visiting me here anymore. Did you two have a disagreement?"

"No, Ferid-sama..." I muttered darkly.

Ferid-sama tsk-ed and shook his head. "(A/N)-chan...remember we talked about your tone of voice when addressing your superiors?"

I paled, memories of the last time Ferid-sama had punished me for a similar offense flooding through my mind. "Y-Yes, I-I'm so sorry, Ferid-sama. You have my sincerest apologies." I bowed as low as I could manage without getting too dizzy from loss of balance as well as blood.

"There's a good girl~," he cooed. "Now go get cleaned up, and eat something. I have guests coming over, and I want you to remember what we discussed."

"Certainly, Ferid-sama." I bowed again and left, slapping a quick bandage on my shoulder and changing dresses to a non-bloodstained one. What Ferid-sama had discussed with me was, to properly greet his other noble friends, I should offer myself, my blood, to any vampire he brought home. The law that refrains them from feeding from the source only applied if the human was unwilling. In other words, if I offered myself, they couldn't be punished for feeding. I quickly drank two of the blood supplement shakes and a bottle of water, and devoured an apple hungrily, a fresh one, which was rare, down here.

I didn't _want_ to be a bunch of strangers' appetizer, but it's not like I had a _choice_ , either... Mika wasn't coming back, the outside world was dead. Really, I was one of the lucky ones down here in Sanguinem.

That's what I told myself, anyway. For the next three years.


	2. Humanity

Humanity

By: Sanura-chan

I bowed, (H/C) strands of hair falling into my (E/C) eyes. "Welcome back, Ferid-sama." I said respectfully. "Lacus-sama, René-sama. Would you like something to drink?" I asked, straightening and tilting my head back. René-sama raised a grey-black eyebrow, the same color as his hair. I didn't know much about him. He wasn't very talkative at all.

"That's awesome, Ferid!" Lacus-sama exclaimed. "How'd you train her that well?" He was one of the only vampires I felt comfortable talking to or serving. He seemed more open than the others, not coldly disinterested and arrogant.

"Thank you, Lacus. It took years of discipline, but I managed. Little (A/N)-chan is so very obedient now~" Ferid-sama responded, grinning widely. I stood there calmly, slender hands folded neatly in front of me, head tilted back. "Now, are you going to drink? She does have chores to do, after all. Like wash and mend these outfits."

René-sama wordlessly shook his head. "Nah," Lacus-sama said. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm full after that battle." I wasn't stupid. I knew of the war the vampires were waging on the human organization in the outside world. Many vampires took advantage of that, and they fed while on the battlefield. I straightened my head and bowed again, drawing their attention.

"May I take your cloaks?" I asked respectfully, stretching out my hands.

"Yeah, sure," Lacus-sama said, tossing me his white and red cloak. I tried not to smell the stale blood, knowing full well it would make me sick. René-sama peeled his off and handed it to me, as did Ferid-sama. As I left the room, I heard Lacus-sama remark to Ferid-sama, "Wish I had a servant that was that obedient. When'd you get her?"

"8 years ago, when she was 8." was all I heard before I was out of earshot. This was pretty much how the past four years had passed in Mika's absence, except the vampires usually accepted my offer, never wasting a chance at fresh, human blood.

A few days later, a new vampire came to the mansion. He was wearing the standard uniform, but the cloak he wore concealed it as it swirled about him. He had hair as yellow as corn (A/N: bravo, those of you get the reference) and brilliant blue eyes. Or, they would've been, but they had a glazed look about them, and he hung his head down. Really, he looked like he had lost the will to live.

I bowed, regardless. He didn't look like a vampire, but he wore the uniform, which meant he must be one. "Welcome, Onii-sama," I said, since I didn't know his name. I straightened and tilted my chin back, revealing my throat. "Would you care to drink?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Leave me a-" His crystal-blue eyes widened. "(Y/N)...-chan?"

My head dropped to it's proper position as I searched his handsome face. I didn't remember befriending a blond, bishounen vampire. I furrowed my brow, trying to remember him. Was he an old friend from school? "I-I'm sorry..." I said slowly, shaking my head. "Do I know you?" His eyes dropped in disappointment. Obviously, he knew me at some point in time. Whether he did or didn't know me, he was a vampire-I think-here to see Ferid-sama. "W-Well, Ferid-sama's in the dining...room..." I stared at the boy in front of me. "Mika...kun?!"

He nodded, and tears filled my (E/C) eyes. "Where were you?!" I demanded. He flinched, looking hurt. "You promised you would come back! Did you even get out?"

Mika's mouth tightened, and he stared at the floor. "I was going to come back for you, just like I promised," he said. "That night, I found the map you told me about, and a shotgun, and took it home to the orphanage. Yu-chan and Akane-chan and I led the younger kids to the nearest exit, the only exit, really. But Ferid was waiting for us. He said he'd set the whole thing up, let me take the map, and that the exit was real. Yu-chan..." Mika's voice faltered. "Yu-chan got out, but Ferid...Ferid killed all the others. I didn't get away, in fact, I was dying. I had lost too much blood and an arm, too."

"You...You lost an arm?!" I shrieked, grabbing at his cloak. He smiled sadly and held out both of his white-gloved hands for me to see. "You were dying? But-But then, how are you here?! And I thought you said you lost an arm?!"

His eyes, my gods. They were so sad. Mika's once happy, sparkly blue eyes were dark, and full of endless grief, and hate, and self-loathing. "The only way," he said, laughing darkly. "I'm a monster now, just like them."

"What?" I looked up at him. "Mika-kun, what are you talking about? 'Monster'?"

He bared his teeth at me. His fangs. "I'm just an ugly bloodsucker now, okay?" He turned away. "That's why I couldn't come get you. I'm not safe to be around. I didn't want to hurt you. Better you think me dead or having betrayed you than know that I was turned against my will."

"No," I told him, and he glared at me. "No," I repeated simply. "That's not better, Mika-kun. I waited for you for eleven months before I gave up. I thought you'd just used me, to get the map. I hated you, for three years, for taking advantage of me. When you didn't. I'm sorry."

"You? I'm sorry I didn't come back for you, even though I promised." He touched the tips of my (H/C) hair, and I blushed. "Your hair's longer," he said, surprised.

I laughed. "So's your's," It was true. His almost-curly pale blond hair reached his shoulders now. I sat down on the couch next to him. "So...you're a vampire now?" He nodded sadly. "Then why aren't your eyes red?"

Mika sighed. "Because I'm not a full vampire yet."

"Whaddya mean?" I asked, swinging my feet that didn't quite reach the floor.

"I'm not human anymore, that much even I can tell." He said bitterly. "But I'm not fully a vampire until I drink human blood. That's why I'm still aging."

My (E/C) orbs widened, then darkened as I stared at him. "So...lemme get this straight...You were turned into a vampire four years ago." He nodded, looking at me with guarded eyes as though he expected me to attack him, to fly into a rage and attempt to kill him, or hurl accusations. "And in four years, you haven't drunk any human blood?" He nodded again. "Then whose blood were you-are you-drinking?" His cloak rustled, as though he was covering something already underneath the cloak. "Oh c'mon," I scoffed. "It's not that hard to figure out. A vampire that doesn't drink blood turns into a raving demon. You, sir," I said, gesturing to him, "are clearly not a demon."

He chuckled softly. "Maybe not, but I'm still-"

"I swear to fucking God, if you say that you're a monster one more time, I'm going to smack you." I informed him calmly. He gaped, and closed his mouth sheepishly. "You're no more a monster than I am. Have you ever kicked away a kid that was in your way? Or hurt them? Or tried to kill them? The kids. I don't mean the humans fighting in the war, that's different."

"Well, no, but-" he flustered for something to say.

"But nothing." I interrupted. "If you're a monster, then name one monstrous thing you've done," I challenged triumphantly.

"I led my only family into a vampire's trap," he said brokenly.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. You gave your blood to feed them, you stole a map and gun from a vampire noble, and you gave your life-well, your human life-so that the last member of your family could escape. And then you refuse to drink the only thing your body can digest, because...what? You don't wanna hurt the kids? You don't want to become a 'complete' monster? You're afraid of what Yuichiro-san would say?" I shrugged. "Either way, you're resisting urges no vampire was meant to avoid. Some would call that heroic."

"And others call it stupidity," he informed me drily, finally relaxing slightly.

"Eh, tomato tomahto." I said.

We sat in comfortable silence, and I noticed he smelled amazing, a strange thought in Sanguinem. All the other vampires smelt of blood and sickeningly strong roses. Mika barely smelled like blood, and more like roses, but not overpoweringly so. "What about you?" He eventually asked, glancing down at me. I blinked. The vampire orphan was aking me how my life was?

He stared at me. "Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. Are you okay? Why did you offer me your blood when you answered the door?"

I fiddled with the hem of my livestock dress nervously. "Oh...um, that...well, you see, I-"

"Ah, Mika-chan~" cooed Ferid-sama's voice. I scrambled up off the couch in sudden terror. I hadn't been doing anything wrong, but you never knew with Ferid-sama. "I see you've reunited with little (A/N)-chan. She's grown up into quite the obedient and pretty little girl, hasn't she?" I bowed.

Mika stood, seething. "Ferid," he spat out. "What have you done to her? She offered her blood to me before I was even in the door!"

"I know!" Ferid-sama exclaimed gleefully. "Isn't it amazing? And, Mika-chan, it's so rare to see you so enraged~" Mika scowled, fangs making him appear ever more menacing. "So, did you drink from her?" Ferid-sama asked him, and Mika shook his head. "You really should~" he cooed. "Her blood is so very sweet, even more than your's was. And you know what'll happen to you if you keep denying your thirst."

"Mind your own damn business," Mika snapped angrily. "I'm fine."

"Hmm...of course you are..." Ferid-sama eyed us both, him scowling darkly in the center of the room, and me standing meekly in the corner, hands folded. "Well~" he said brightly. "I'll let you two catch up. (A/N)-chan-" I jerked, ready to carry out his orders. "Take the rest of the day off, to catch up with Mika-chan"

Mika walked with me through the city. It was nice, we watched the kids play and talked. He seemed to have regained the trust he had in me when we were little. Mika, after he made me swear not to tell anyone, told me he was drinking the blood of the Vampire Queen of Japan, Krul Tepes herself. "But..." I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to ask my next question. "Are you sure that's enough for you?"

He looked at me oddly. "What do you mean, of course it is."

"Well..." I hesitated again, not wanting to anger him. "A vampire has to drink human blood to survive. It seems to me that Tepes-sama's blood is like a substitute for the real thing. It's...like watered down wine. You still feel the effects, but to a much smaller degree, and you don't get all the minerals, so you're hungrier a lot more often than other vamps," I guessed, observing his tense face and body language. "I'm right, aren't I? It's not enough, now."

"I attacked her the other day," he admitted hoarsely, blushing. "I was having one of my fits, and I couldn't wait. I was out of vials, so I went straight to her."

"'One of your fits'?" I asked warily. "What fits?" He ducked his head, obviously not wanting to meet my (E/C) eyes. "Mika," I said seriously. "What. Fits?"

He sighed. "I have...little...episodes...where I crave human blood," he admitted reluctantly. "Where I'm so thirsty it hurts. Where I want to grab the nearest human and eat it. Where I'm weak." He turned to me. "So are you sure you want to be friends with me? When at any moment I could lose control and kill you?"

I'd read about this in one of Ferid-sama's books, what a vampire goes through when they don't get blood. Severe agony, sheer, undeniable thirst, pain beyond human comprehension, and heart palpitations. I nodded and grabbed his hand. "I'm sure," I murmured. I managed a smile. "Besides, I'm sure it's no different than living with Ferid-sama."

He flipped out, grabbing my jaw and tilting it, checking my neck for bite marks or bandages. "Did he bite you?" he asked harshly.

I laughed sheepishly. "Yeeeaaah...about that..." Mika's face darkened. "No, hey, no, it's okay! Look, I let him, okay?!"

"Y-You...you let him?!" His blue eyes looked more alive now. "Why would you do that?!"

"Look," I told him. "You are _not_ one to lecture me about giving blood." He blushed. "So," I said, changing the subject, "are you fighting in the war, too?" He nodded gravely. "What's the outside world like?" I asked, (E/C) eyes sparkling.

"Well, the buildings are all dilapidated and crumbling, and nature is starting to take over the cities again. The sky is blue, and there's weather. There's rain and snow and clouds and the sun." He informed me, looking up at the virtual sky, or what the ones in the outside world call the ground.

I sighed. "It sounds amazing," I said wistfully. Mika turned his sky blue eyes to me.

"I'll get you out of here," he told me. "I won't break this promise. I'll take you to see the outside world someday."

I laughed. "Yeah, sure." I sighed, staring down into the void below us, below all the bridges.

"I mean it, (C/N)-chan," he said, gripping my hand as though I would fall if he didn't. "I promise I'll get you out of here, and then you can finally meet Yu-chan."

"Oh, you found him?" I asked him, changing the subject yet again.

He nodded. "Yeah, but the humans are just using him. He's fighting in their army and accidentally attacked me." He chuckled. "Stabbed me right here," he muttered, tapping his chest, the area over his heart. "He didn't activate the curse though, so I'm fine," he added when he saw my grief-stricken face. "I'm going to rescue him, too," he continued, staring at nothing in particular. "From the greedy humans."

"Am I greedy?" I asked him quietly. He looked confused. "Am I greedy?" I repeated. "I'm human. Does that automatically make me greedy?"

"Well, no. You're a good person, (C/N)-chan." He replied. "That's why I'm going to save you, too. From these monsters."

I sighed. "Mika, do you hate vampires?" He nodded. "What about humans?" He nodded again. "Well, you need to get over at least one of those, because you're a vampire, and Yuichiro-san and I are humans."

"You..." he stared at me, then laughed as if he couldn't help it. "When did _you_ get so smart?"

"I'm not Yuichiro-san," I reminded him. When we were little, he would complain how much of a troublemaker Yuichiro-san was, always picking a fight with the vampires and never wanting to accept that Mika and the others were his family. I tapped my head. "I do use my brain. And I read a lot." I snapped my fingers. "Speaking of, d'you remember when I told you I loved reading?" He looked clueless. "I think we were about 10 or 11, and it was after one of your...visits...to Ferid-sama."

He smiled, looking even prettier than usual. "Oh yeah, I remember."

"Right. Good." I twiddled my thumbs. "So...a week after that, Ferid-sama started letting me in his library." He blushed lightly and refused to meet my (E/C) eyes. "Did you...possibly...have anything to do with that?" He mumbled incoherently, face bright red. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that~?" I asked, grinning widely.

"I...kind of...asked Ferid to provide you with books. As one of my favors." In exchange for his blood, that is.

"Thanks, Mika-kun~" I chirped, hugging his arm.

Over the next six months, Mika visited me just about every day in the mansion, not counting when he had missions. We took walks sometimes, or sometimes just stayed in and read or shared stories (he had way more than I did), and he ranted about how creepy Ferid-sama was, and vented about how the humans were just using Yuichiro-san. Eventually, he even came to trust me with the extra vials Tepes-sama gave him. He always showed up at the same time, when he did show up, 6:30 pm on the dot.

I noticed little changes in him during the later weeks. Conveniently, Mika had border patrol whenever I was cut, scraped, or recovering from a bite. Whenever we went on walks, he ran out of breath a lot quicker than even I did. And, every day, when I opened the door, Mika was either finishing a vial of red liquid, or throwing the vial away. I could only assume it was Tepes-sama's blood.

Bearing in mind that Mika always told me the day before if he wasn't going to show up, I waited patiently by the window at 6:27 pm, like I always did. Ferid-sama was out on a mission. At 6:32, he still hadn't walked up. I glanced worriedly out the window to the left of the door, and noticed a lock of pale blond hair at the bottom, at about the level of my waist.

I opened the front door and looked down to the left, at Mika, who sat there gasping for breath and clutching at his heart. He didn't seem to register my presence, and appeared to be in great pain. "Blood..." he rasped. "Somebody...let me drink...so thirsty..."

"Mika-kun...?" I asked hesitantly. "Are...you okay?"

My voice seemed to snap him out of whatever funk he was in, as he got to his black boot-clad feet and made an effort to smile at me. "Y-Yeah...I'm fine, (C/N)-chan."

I bit my lip, trying to decide whether I should say something or not. Mika was obviously lying, but anytime I even alluded to the topic of his bloodlust, he became kind of snappy, very curt, and got off the subject as soon as possible. "Okay..." I said hesitantly. "I get the feeling we should stay in today," I informed him. "Ferid-sama's on a mission, anyway."

"Thanks," Mika said, relief obvious in his sapphire blue eyes. I smiled lightly and wordlessly helped him inside, kicking the door closed. I helped him into the library, our favorite room, since Ferid-sama barely went in there anymore, besides to summon me for a chore. "(C/N)-chan...read to me?" Mika asked and collapsed on the couch corner.

I blushed. "U-Um, yeah, sure." I stood from the chair next to him and went to grab a book, any book, really, but his hand shot out and clamped around my wrist. "M-Mika-kun?"

He tugged on my hand lightly, but with irresistible strength, and I landed unceremoniously on the couch next to him. "I lied," he murmured to me sleepily. "I don't want to hear a book, I just wanted to hear your voice."

My face was no doubt tomato red at this point, but I couldn't really do anything about that. So I decided, hell, why not. I'd essentially be professing my love to him, but he was already half-asleep, anyway. I sang to Mika softly.

 _"Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

 _Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try._

 _When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,_

 _if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..."_

Mika stared at me in shock, eyelids drooping. "You can sing?" He asked, and I just laughed and nodded.

"It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little. Apparently it's a song from something called an opera, with a ghost in it." I told him, then continued.

 _"We never said our love was evergreen,_

 _or as unchanging as the sea._

 _But if you can still remember,_

 _stop and think of me._

 _Think of all the things we've shared and seen._

 _Don't think about the things which might have been._

 _Think of me._

 _Think of me waking, silent and resigned._

 _Imagine me, trying too hard_

 _to put you from my mind."_

He laughed, and I smiled, noticing he was starting to nod off. I gently pulled him down so his tired, blond head was in my lap, and I played with his soft, beautiful hair as I sang, adjusting the song to a lower octave and magnitude so I didn't startle or wake him.

 _"Recall those days,_

 _look back on all those times._

 _Think of the things we'll never do..._

 _There will never be a day, when I won't think of you."_

Mika's eyes wers completely shut, his cheek nuzzled into my left hand. I smiled again, running my fingers through his hair.

 _"We never said our love was evergreen,_

 _or as unchanging as the sea._

 _But please promise me that sometimes,_

 _you will think of me..."_

Mika's breathing slowed as his mouth opened slightly, barely revealing his fangs, sharper than razors. Just like my mother used to, I left my hand near his cheek, and used the other to comb through his hair, deliriously happy.

A few hours, later, Mika jerked awake, shooting his head up off my lap. I closed the book I was reading and set it aside, smiling at him. "Good morning, Mr. Nappy," I said, barely containing my laughter.

"I-I fell asleep?" he asked, and I nodded. He groaned. "I'm sorry, (C/N)-chan." He said. "I wasted our time together..."

I shook my head, interrupting him. "It's fine, Mika-kun. I still got to spend time with you, and Ferid-sama isn't here, so I don't have to do much. Besides, you looked like you needed it."

He smiled weakly. "Is it that obvious?"

I nodded and leaned against his arm. "Y'know," I said conversationally, "you should really consider drinking human blood."

He stiffened and glanced down at me. "I already told you," he said, voice tight. "I refuse."

"But _why_?" I pressed. " _Why_ won't you drink it?"

He sighed and pulled away from me, as if the physical space between us would make the conversation easier. "Do I really need to explain myself?" I nodded quickly, and he sighed again. "I _will not_ ," he stressed, "drink human blood. For several reasons. I won't be a monster, like them. I won't hurt someone just so I can feed. And Yu-chan hates vampires, so I won't be one."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Those are your reasons?"

"I happen to think those are very good reasons," he defended.

"Riiiiiight," I said, rolling my eyes. "So, I read this book awhile back about opinions and debate, so...don't hate me, but I'm going to counter your opinions. Kay?" He nodded warily. "Okay, so...one...drinking blood alone won't make you a monster, like the others. To be a monster, in my opinion, you have to genuinely hate all members of a species for absolutely no reason, at the very least."

"I do," Mika interjected. "Humanity is ugly and greedy."

"But those are reasons," I told him. "And Yuichiro-san and I are humans, do you hate us?" He slowly shook his head. "Right. Two...doesn't the blood supply come in bags?" He nodded again. "Then you wouldn't be hurting anyone."

Here, he shook his head. "That blood is forcefully drawn from the kids, from _you_. I won't drink it."

I sighed. "Okay. Touché, I'll give you that much. But I'm 100% sure you could find someone to willingly give you their blood."

He shook his head. "What sane person would let a monster feed on them?"

I stared at him, the hypocrite. "Really? Really." He blushed and stammered. "Right, so, _yes_ , you _can_ find someone to be a donor. And three, from what you've told me, Yuichiro-san only cares about your well-being, right?" He nodded. "So, based on that, he would want you to do whatever's necessary to stop you from hurting. I don't think he would mind you drinking blood as long as you needed it and weren't hurting anyone."

Mika remained silent, mouth tight. "In fact," I rambled on, "he might even let you feed on him, if he cares that much. D'you honestly think that-"

"(Y/N)." he said quietly. "I'll think about it."

-That I like seeing you in pain, I finished silently.

Mikaela's PoV

Much as I hate to admit it, (C/N)'s right. Krul's blood isn't enough anymore. Not that I was going to tell either of them that. Or give in to the thirst. Every time I visited (C/N) it was the same. I drink a vial or two before I see her so I don't attack her. She I have to protect even more than Yu-chan, since she's still being held captive by the vamps. At least Yu-chan's out of this hell they call Sanguinem.

She saw me in one of my fits. I couldn't get past that. She saw me at my worst, panting and craving human blood, and she just asked me if I was okay. Hell, she sang for me, trying to get me to feel better.

But it was getting harder by the day to resist the scent of (C/N)'s blood. Ferid was right. (C/N) smelled sweeter than I ever did, and it was intoxicating. I knew I craved her blood. I know I should stay away, if only for her own safety. But I can't bring myself to leave her all alone, with that creep Ferid.

So I'll keep seeing her. Even though she only sees me as a friend. And if I'm being honest with myself, I didn't want to leave her for my own selfish reasons. I want to be with her, and that scares me. After I lost Yu and Akane and Taichi and all the other kids at the orphanage, I'd sworn I wouldn't get close to anyone else, so I wouldn't hurt them.

I scowled, clutching my heart underneath my cloak. I would not allow myself to collapse just yet, not until I was away from Ferid's mansion, away from the scent of her. Even with my bangs covering my eyes, children scattered in fear as I approached wherever they played. Soon enough, I came upon a secluded alley, with no one near it, human or otherwise. I staggered a few more steps before crumpling against the wall, gasping, desperately wishing I had a way to get human blood without Yu-chan knowing, and without hurting anyone, and without becoming a monster.

The next day, just to be safe, I drank three vials before I left for Ferid's mansion. Just like always, I arrived at 6:29, just early enough so I could make sure I looked alright, but not after she'd opened the door.

When (C/N) opened the door, I looked down at her and blinked, trying to hide the racing of my heart as her scent overwhelmed me. "Did you...cut your hair?" I asked, touching her (H/C) head lightly.

She smiled and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "No, I just pulled it back today, so it wouldn't get in my way. I'm doing laundry."

"Oh..." I tried not to let my disappointment show. "Is it a bad time, then?"

She laughed. "No, 'course not. I'm never too busy for you." Her (E/C) eyes widened, and her face turned pink. "I...that is...I just put a load in, and I don't have to do anything for about an hour!" she quickly explained.

I laughed, enjoying her flustering and her scent at the same time. "I get it, it's fine, (C/N)-chan." I followed her inside to the kitchen, where she was baking...something. "It looks pretty that way," I said offhandedly.

"Th-Thanks," she murmured, blushing and ducking her head.

I sat on the counter and watched as (C/N) bustled about the kitchen cutely, baking and chopping and doing...other stuff. It was one of the few times I was glad I didn't eat normal food anymore. I would have no clue how to feed myself. There's a reason I always gave the extra food and ingredients to Akane. A machine droning caught our attention. "That's the laundry," she told me, smiling sadly. "I need to switch the loads, I'll be right back."

"It's okay," I said. "Take your time." I could feel myself starting to have palpitations. After she left, I slumped against the wall, twitching. The thirst wasn't usually this bad, but then, I wasn't usually around (C/N) when thirsty. I groped at my waist and groaned when I realized the vials I drank earlier were my last three. The thirst was horrible. I hopped off the counter, trying to leave the mansion-which (C/N) knew like the back of her hand-before the scorching thirst overwhelmed me.

I didn't even make it out of the kitchen.

(Y/N)'s PoV

"Okay." I murmured to myself, satisfied. "That's the last load," I grunted as I loaded Ferid-sama's many, many uniform jackets. He was always, in some form or another, losing his right arm. It was strange, really, because as I recall, he lost it the day he killed Mika's family. After putting Ferid-sama's cloaks away, I went back to the kitchen, where-hopefully-Mika still waited.

I didn't see him on the counter, where I'd left him. "Mika-kun?" I called, looking around in confusion. A weak, trembling hand grasped my wrist from below, and I looked down, imagining all sorts of zombies and mutants and other horrible monsters, then sighed in relief when I saw it was just Mika. I'd never been so happy to see a vampire.

My relief evaporated when I saw him shivering and gasping for breath, nearly in convulsions on the kitchen tile. "Mika-kun! Are you okay?! What's wrong?" He just stared up at me, an odd glint in his crystal-blue eyes. He struggled to his feet and smelled me, breath cool on my throat. I blanched, knowing what he needed, but also knowing he would hate me if I let him have it. "M-Mika-kun..." I ground out, "let me get the vials, okay?" I groped in the cabinet to my right, pulling out an extra vial of Tepes-sama's blood, uncapping it, and thrusting it in his face.

His death grip on my shoulders loosened, and he sniffed the vial before taking it from me and swallowing the whole thing in a single gulp. "..." he mumbled coarsely.

I rubbed my wrist lightly. "Are you okay now, Mika-kun?"

"Thank you," he repeated. "I am, now. I'm sorry, (Y/N). "

"Oh?" I teased, unfazed. "Mika-kun, what happened to that cute nickname you gave me when we were kids?" I smiled, then lay a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, Mika-kun. Are _you_ okay? Mr. High-and-Mighty-Vampire?"

He smiled brokenly. "I'll be fine." Mika was silent a moment before he burst out, "How are you okay with this?!" He gazed at me pleadingly. "How can you be completely fine with the fact that an old friend reappears, four years after promising to rescue you, as an ugly bloodsucker? I'm just a filthy vampire, so how can you _possibly_ still want to spend time with me?!" His voice broke and he crumpled again.

I sighed and sat down on the floor next to him, patting his head. "Are you still going on about that?" I leaned against the floor cabinets behind us. "Listen up, Mikaela Hyakuya, 'cuz I'm only saying all this once." He glanced at me beside him, looking to be on the verge of tears. "You are not ' _just'_ a vampire now. You're Mikaela Hyakuya, a kind, caring, fun person to be around. Until someone pisses you off." He laughed once, bitterly. "You're a vampire, yes, but you can't let your species define your character and beliefs. So what if all the other vampires you know are sadistic and cruel? You, Mikaela, can be the exception to the rule. Because it's not the fact that they're vampires that makes them monsters, it's the fact that they're creepy assholes."

He laughed emptily. "Great motivational words, but you didn't answer any of my questions..."

"Okay, good point," I allowed, rubbing his shoulder. "You wanna know how I'm okay with this, and how I can want to spend time with you?" He nodded once. "I'm okay with this whole thing because you're still Mika. Yeah, you disappeared for four years and came back a vamp, but you're still the same Mika I made friends with six years ago. I don't pick and choose my friends based only on whether they have fangs or not, y'know." I told him. I collected my thoughts for a moment. "The boy I met six years ago...he was kind and upbeat and cheerful and hopeful, and willing to do anything, even attempt to kill a noble, to save his family. And then promised to come back for me, a vampire's servant. Now," I smiled at him, though he couldn't see it. "Now, the man that returned in that little boy's place, is still kind and willing to do even more, since he heals faster. And since he found out his brother and childhood friend are still alive, he's hopeful again. That this time he can save them both, from the monsters. Vampires _and_ humans." I rested my head on his shoulder, playing with his cape, and he stiffened in surprise. "I wanna spend time with you for a lot of different reasons. You're my friend, Mikaela Hyakuya. My best friend, my only friend. I love your company. I love taking walks and reading and sharing stories with you. The Mikaela Hyakuya I love is kind and strong and confident and caring and smart and stubborn and idiotic at times." He blushed and glanced down at me.

"I'm not as stubborn as Yu-chan," he protested, lightening up at last. "And I am not idiotic."

"Mmm...yes, you are," I said. "You insist you're a monster. You claim you're ugly and filthy. You believe I shouldn't spend time with you because you're afraid you'll hurt me. Well, I got news for you, Hyakuya."

Mika looked down at me, blue eyes almost twinkling like they used to. "And what would that be, (L/N)?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You can't scare me away." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his quickly, barely feeling his fangs, and pulled away. Mika's face was as red as the blood he claims not to need. "Because you need someone around to remind you of who you are, remind you that you're not just a vampire, you're not a monster. To remind you of your humanity."


End file.
